


Since We've No Place To Go

by senioritastyles



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowed In, because Calum's in love, but it gets better real fast, cuteness, i guess you could say pining, snowy day, so much fluff it hurts, sorry for this, this was to cure my writers block, tons of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re cold.” Luke complains in the quietest raspy mumble Calum’s ever heard.</p>
<p>The older boy sort of feels like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but he knows Luke’s favorite pass-time is cuddling so he’s really not in the wrong. “Sorry bub. Didn’t mean to wake you up, but you’re warm.”</p>
<p>Luke hums, obviously falling back asleep, and Calum kisses the back of his head softly just before his breath evens out again.</p>
<p>or: Calum wakes up and its snowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since We've No Place To Go

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Let It Snow by Vaughn Monroe)

Calum wakes up and it’s still dark, an odd bluish tone to the world outside his curtained window. He’s not sure what time it is and his blearily eyes are reluctant to check his phone, so he assumes it’s much too early to be up. Regardless, he rolls out of the warmth his bed provides, feet slapping against the freezing cold wooden floors. With a shiver and a yawn he gets up, strolling to the window and pulling back the curtain an inch. He wasn’t expecting the frost covered glass, the swirls of snow drifting down and landing on the already impressive amount on the ground. It takes him a second to remember where they are, definitely not Australia, but America—upper east coast to be exact. He’s not sure what state or what city, which hotel this is because it all looks the same and especially now, covered in white and silence. He doesn’t mind, knows they have nothing to do today and they wouldn’t be able to anyway because the streets aren’t plowed and he can feel the chill from the outside already. Another shiver sends him away from the window and to the other bed in the room, currently occupied by his favorite sleeping beauty.

 

Luke is resting serenely, face relaxed and body flipped onto his stomach, curled into a ball like he’s cuddling himself. He’s got the blankets pulled up to his nose, clearly trying not to fall victim to the temperature of this room. Calum’s sort of glad it’s cold in here, because it gives him an excuse to slide under Luke’s covers and wrap his arms tightly around the younger boy’s waist, pulling him closer with a gentle tug. Calum pushes his freezing cold toes against Luke’s perfectly warm legs, nuzzling his nose into the back of Luke’s neck to warm that up too. He loves the way Luke smells—like warmth, almost a sunshine-y smell, something bright but spicy, a nutmeg scented candle in a chilly room. He breathes it in, instantly feeling cozy and snug and safe, an effect Luke tends to have on everyone he meets.

 

“You’re cold.” Luke complains in the quietest raspy mumble Calum’s ever heard.

 

The older boy sort of feels like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but he knows Luke’s favorite pass-time is cuddling so he’s really not in the wrong. “Sorry bub. Didn’t mean to wake you up, but you’re warm.”

 

Luke hums, obviously falling back asleep, and Calum kisses the back of his head softly just before his breath evens out again. The older boy notices now that the light outside has gotten just a fraction brighter, a bit more white rather than blue, and he wants to go back to sleep but his body seems to be refusing. He’s stuck awake for now, despite Luke’s soft breathing and toasty warm skin lulling him. Half an hour goes by with Calum just lying still with his eyes closed and Luke in his arms, until it seems the younger boy doesn’t have any more sleep in him either. The blonde sighs and wiggles around in Calum’s grip until he’s got his nose pressed into Calum’s chest.

 

“W’time is it?” Luke murmurs, deep morning voice rumbling against Calum’s skin.

 

“Dunno. But it’s snowing.” Calum nearly whispers, eyes still closed.

 

Luke hums, giving Calum a small kiss on the chest. “Can you open the curtains? Wanna watch it.” 

 

Despite his request, Luke squeezes Calum tighter to him and the older boy has to carefully extract himself from Luke’s sleepy grip, getting himself up and quickly shuffling over to the window to pull the curtains back all the way. The room gets a bit lighter still as Calum hurries back to Luke’s bed, sliding himself in behind the blonde so Luke has an unobstructed view of the snow spilling from the greyish clouds. Calum can see each individual eyelash on Luke’s face as his blue silk eyes flutter open, snuffling back into Calum’s strong arms. The world disappears as they lie there trapped in each other’s silence, caged in by the flittering snowflakes twisting and turning in the wind, locked down by the rime glittering on the windows in the brittle sunlight, swathed in a timeless, cinnamon scented ambience. Calum feels calm, Luke’s steady and strong heartbeat guiding his own like a northern star. 

 

“S’beautiful.” Luke mutters, smiling drowsily like a summer breeze in the frigid room.

 

“Mhhmm.” Calum agrees, but he’s not looking at the flurries outside.

 

Luke’s beautiful, is the thing. An angelic presence in every room he enters, full of scrunchy-nosed laughter and boyish charm and golden sunset skin. He’s got hair like the sunrise and eyes as big and beautiful as the moon, lips like fresh summer peaches and a smile to shame the sun. He’s devastatingly perfect and Calum can’t help but notice, not for the first time either. Luke’s always company for his quiet thoughts, always holding hands with Calum’s heart and pulling him along wherever he goes; Calum doesn’t mind.

 

“Cal? Do you think we can play in it later?” Luke wonders, sounding so innocently hopeful.

 

Calum has to hide his fond smile in Luke’s spicy smelling hair, the scent of Luke’s shampoo still lingering. “Yeah, f’you want.”

 

Calum sees Luke’s cheek pull up in a smile and his heart squeezes at having caused that gorgeous grin. Luke suddenly shifts around, turning towards Calum just like he had earlier. He still looks exhausted, weeks worth of shows and promo catching up to him like it always does on their days off, and despite that he looks serene and gorgeous which shouldn’t be a surprise to Calum by now yet his stomach does backflips and his heart flutters happily. Without saying a word Luke leans in and slots his lips over Calum’s, sighing happily at the taste of Calum’s minty tooth paste. If Calum’s heart was fluttering before, it’s losing its mind now trying to beat fast enough to keep up with Calum’s racing mind. Luke tastes sweet, like summertime strawberries, and Calum can’t resist licking the flavor right off of him. Luke lets Calum steer, feeling the slight roughness to the younger boy’s lips. The kiss is quiet and gentle, no rush, no ulterior motive, no build up to something more. It’s just a kiss, soft and sweet and falling slow like the snow that lines the streets.

 

When they pull away, there’s no tension or awkward questions lingering on the sheets. It just feels natural, feels like Calum and Luke, best friends forever and always. It feels like soft snuggles in a cold room with the early morning light shining through the uncovered window. It feels like not knowing where you are in the world and not caring because there’s nowhere else you’d rather be. It feels like a warm bed with a warmer boy, wrapped up tight like presents taped together under a tree. It feels like a stolen kiss that was yours anyway, just like all the others that come after it. It feels like two hearts beating as one; it feels like love—calm, bright, savory, and perfect for Calum and Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> So as mentioned in the tags, I have a bit of writer's block so I thought I'd just see if I could get out of it and write a little thing with lots of descriptive words and sickly sweet fluff and I think it worked because I've got some ideas working for the next few requests! Anyway, if you read this I hope you like it even though its not really anything like what I've been posting on here previously. Comment if you do read this and let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles and hemmotext


End file.
